


Sleep Now

by masterofthewhisperers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthewhisperers/pseuds/masterofthewhisperers
Summary: A cute little one-shot of everyone’s favorite family.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep Now is just a play on Taylor Swift’s “Speak Now”. I finished the story and the brain cell blocked me from creating a proper title. Enjoy!

Cersei flung the front door opened before his hand could connect with the handle. She looked beautifully chaotic; her makeup was pristine, her untamed hair was partially wrapped in curlers, and she sported a deep crimson silk robe with the emerald jewelry set he had gifted her for Robert’s funeral. 

She looked him up and down before allowing him to step over the threshold. He donned the custom black suit she had picked out three days prior. His green vest and bow tie perfectly matched her earrings and necklace which made their eyes even more bewitching. 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door, “You’re late,” she said with an eye roll as she drug him through the house and up the stairs. 

He checked his watch; he was actually forty-five minutes early, but correcting her wasn’t worth it. He began pondering on the last time he had corrected her and how it had resulted in a stinging cheek and no sex. He snapped out of his recollection when he realized she was pulling him in the direction of her room. He hadn’t expected this...well he had but he thought it would’ve been after the company dinner. 

He pulled her arm and spun her towards him. He walked them backwards until she was pressed against her bedroom door. She raised her brow in a look of resistance; he met her with a cocky smirk before his mouth connected with hers. 

She allowed their tongues to navigate each other’s mouths until he let out a deep groan. She quickly pulled away, “Stop,” she pushed him backwards and he frowned at the loss of contact, “I need you to do something,” she said as she opened the door and walked into her room. He followed her in and his nose was hit with the scent of lavender and vanilla and his ears were bombarded with an excited voice. 

“Uncle Jaime! Uncle Jaime!” Myrcella’s tiny frame collided with his legs, “Mom said you’re riding with us to grandpas!” 

Jaime bent down to pick her up, “I am,” he quickly looked at Tommen who was lounging on Cersei’s bed, in athletic shorts and a small pullover, half asleep. Jaime wore a confused look and Myrcella giggled, “Cers, why isn’t he dressed?”

Cersei peeked her head out of the bathroom, “That’s what I need you to do if you want to get to father’s little event on time,” she said with a tight smile as she made her way to the side of the bed, “Tommen, will you go with Uncle Jaime to get dressed?”

The three year old lazily looked up before slowly shaking his head no. This elicited a small smile from Myrcella and a greater look of confusion from Jaime; Tommen was usually well behaved and had no problem minding Cersei. 

“He’s recently entered a ‘no’ phase. I ask him to do anything and the answer is ‘no’ whether he is dead panning me or kicking and screaming.”

Jaime gave her a soft smile, she sounded exasperated, and he knows she doesn’t easily ask for help so she was going really struggling here. With Myrcella still sitting hanging onto his left side, he moved to pick up Tommen, who was rapidly shaking his head no. 

“Let’s go, Tommen,” Jaime said as he threw him over his shoulder and carried him to his room. 

To Cersei’s surprise, as side from shaking his head, Tommen didn’t put up much of a fight to go with Jaime. She loved how natural the bond is between he and the kids; he’d get a nice little prize for that later. 

//

“Alright, we need to get you dressed,” Jaime said from inside the closet as Tommen laid on his bed and Myrcella sat on the edge. 

Tommen groaned and rolled over, “No.”

Jaime approached the bed with a small three piece suit, nearly identical to his own, in his hands, “why not?” 

“I just wanna spleep,” he replied but his whine was muffled by his pillow. 

“He just wants to sleep, Uncle Jaime,” Myrcella answered as she grabbed one of his hands and tugged him down, “just a little nap. It’s a good idea,” she said with big eyes and a nodding head, “we should all take one.”

“Myrcella, I don’t think-“ he was cut off by Tommen, “please, Uncle Jaime, we can just rest our eyes,” he said with a fake yawn. 

Jaime sat on the bed and seemed to weigh his options before he caved, “I am kind of tired too but I’m setting a 15 minute alarm AND you will get dressed when the alarm goes off, deal?”

“Yeah, deal,” Myrcella answered for him before the three of them cuddled up on Tommen’s bed for a power nap. 

Jaime shook his head knowing Cersei wouldn’t be pleased. 

//

Cersei had finally finished getting ready and she still had 15 minutes to spare before they had to leave. She left her room and embarked on a quiet journey to find the three people who held her heart. The silence worried her, she expected to hear Tommen and Jaime arguing but the house was dead. 

She slowly opened the door to Tommen’s room and found Jaime asleep with Tommen and Myrcella resting their heads peacefully on both sides of him; Tommen drooling on his suit while Myrcella had a chunk of his vest knotted in her hand. 

As mad as she wanted to be at Jaime, for not getting Tommen dressed, for breaking the uncle boundaries, for potentially making them late, the scene before her was too heartwarming for her to be very angry. A sad smile took its place on her face for what could have been, for what they deserved, for the life they could have had had society and their family not had different expectations for the two of them; had they simply been allowed to love each other openly. 

She quickly snapped a picture for future enjoyment before she softly nudged Jaime awake. His shining green eyes were hazy from sleep and he flashed her a loving grin as she stroked his cheek, “You were supposed to get him dressed,” she calmly whispered. 

“Yeah, he wanted to spleep though,” she raised an inquisitive brow, “his words, not mine. They implied it would make my life a lot easier if they were allowed a small nap.”

“I can’t believe you let them con you into taking a nap with them.”

Before Jaime could reply, Tommen slowly lifted his head up and held a hand out to his mom, “Just a little bit more.”

Cersei allowed Tommen to pull her down onto the bed, “Just a little bit more what?” she asked as she hugged him from behind. 

“A little bit more rest, mom,” he replied before resuming his nap on Jaime’s chest. 

Cersei felt another pang of sadness hit as she watched Jaime lazily pat Myrcella’s head. “Yeah, mom, just a little bit more rest,” Jaime gave her a sweet smile and rubbed her cheek with his free hand, “I can’t believe you let your child con you into laying down with him.”

She rolled her eyes and kissed the palm of his hand, “I guess it won’t kill us to be a little late to the dinner, Uncle Jaime,” Cersei saw the ghost of a sad smile on his face before she closed her eyes and joined them in their nap.


	2. I Think (s)He Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend to make a continuation but a few cool cats asked for it, so here it is.

The 15 minute alarm Jaime had set finally sounded off and the four of them shot upright. Jaime and the two kids shared similar groggy expressions as Cersei quickly grabbed Tommen’s outfit. 

“You have to get dressed,” Cersei looked at him pleadingly. 

Tommen went to say no but a pat on the back and an encouraging smile from his Uncle Jaime convinced him to change his mind. He hesitantly agreed and allowed Cersei to dress him while Jaime and Myrcella recollected themselves from the power nap. 

“Uncle Jaime, we’re twins!” Tommen squealed excitedly once Cersei fixed his bow tie. 

Jaime and Cersei shared an apprehensive look that was quickly interrupted by Myrcella, “We need to leave. Grandpa is going to be mad,” she said as she grabbed Cersei’s hand and pulled her out the door. 

Tommen looked at Jaime and shrugged his shoulders, “Grandpa is always mad,” Jaime laughed, put him on his shoulders, and followed Cersei and Myrcella to the car. 

//

The quartet waltzed through the massive doors of Casterly Rock 30 minutes late. Cersei led the pack and strutted down the long corridor that led to the dining room. She took the seat, reserved for Jaime, closest to Tywin and smugly held eye contact with her father as Jaime sat next to her and the kids across from them. 

Tywin cut his steak and held an intense stare with Cersei as he put the food in his mouth. He made a show of slowly chewing and looking between the twins, “You’re late,” he commented once he swallowed. 

Cersei gave him a tight smile and a defiant brow raise before she helped Tommen and Myrcella fill their plates. Dinner went on as usual with shallow conversation regarding the company taking place. Lancel was kissing Tywin’s butt with talk of monthly charts and exports. Meanwhile, Tyrion looked annoyed as he stared into space, Cersei sat twirling her glass of wine with a bored expression, and Jaime was happily avoiding work talk while cutting his steak. They were all pulled from their personal reveries when they heard heavy silverware clash against a porcelain plate.

Tommen gave a sad sigh, “Dad, will you help me cut this up smaller…,” he quickly realized he had called Jaime ‘dad’ and looked up apologetically, “I mean...Uncle Jaime?”

Everyone was immediately silent and all eyes were on the youngest lion, except for Tyrion, who was looking between the twins. Everyone had heard the rumors; the life long affair, that the kids were Jaime’s, the plot the family had come up with to get rid of Robert. The tabloids ate it up and it hasn’t helped that since the funeral Jaime has been heavily involved in children’s lives. Everyone assumed it was false and it was quickly swept under the rug but he knew the truth and he secretly felt sorrowful for his siblings’ situation. 

Tywin sat in silent suspicion and watched as Jaime helped cut Tommen’s meat, “I’ve never realized how alike you two look,” Lancel ignorantly commented which earned him glares from Cersei and Tyrion. 

Jaime brushed the comment off, “Well, his mother and I are twins, Lancel,” he retorted matter of factly as Cersei finished off another glass of wine. 

Dessert was quickly served through a thick silence. Tywin was studying Cersei, Jaime, and the kids; wondering if the rumors held any truth before ultimately deciding to ignore it. Cersei picked at the dessert in front of her, while Jaime sat on edge, prepared to bloody Lancel’s nose. Cersei took another swig of wine and one hand dropped under the table to rest on Jaime’s thigh. She slowly began drawing circles on the inside of his leg as Tywin lectured them over the drop in domestic sales. Cersei nodded along but Jaime was focused on her right hand as it slowly crept closer to her favorite toy. Her hand gently danced over the outline of his length. He gave her a warning glance and she smirked into her glass as she began to apply pressure and pick up the pace. 

Tywin continued to speak on the importance of next week’s meeting with the Tyrells as his daughter continued to massage his son’s throbbing member. Jaime had tried to control himself as he slightly bucked into her hand. Cersei had a coy look on her face, she new she had all the authority in this situation and she owned it. She heard Jaime’s breath hitch and knew he was nearing the end. He couldn’t handle it anymore and began to squirm. 

Tywin snapped his head in their direction, “What’s wrong with you?”

Jaime shook his head and reached for his glass of water, “Nothing. I’m fine,” he said in an uncomfortable tone. 

Tywin and Kevan resumed their conversation as Cersei slid her hand under the waistband of his pants and started to finished him off. Simply feeling her hand stroke him was enough to open the flood gates. 

“Oh god,” he sighed, forgetting where he was, completely consumed with Cersei’s actions. 

“Uncle Jaime, are you okay?” Myrcella asked turning her attention away from Tyrion. 

Cersei slowly raised her glass to hide her smile as the rest of the table waited for Jaime to answer. 

He took a deep breath, hoping to compose himself, “Yes, I just got lost in how incredible this cheesecake is,” he smiled as he put a fork full of the savory cake in his mouth. 

Tommen looked at him like he had grown a third head, “Eh, it’s not that good. And that was a big bite. Mom says not to take big bites. You might choke.”

The table lightly laughed and Jaime whispered to himself, “Maybe your mother should take her own advice.”

Once the dessert course was finished, Tywin held them a bit longer to discuss the matter of family pictures for a piece over the family. He eventually dismissed the lot of them, citing it was past his bedtime which Myrcella and Tommen agreed to. The four of them bid their goodbyes and headed home. 

The ride home was quiet once Tommen and Myrcella fell asleep. Jaime grabbed Cersei’s hand over the middle console, “That was a fun little game you played back there.”

She smiled brilliantly, “You seemed to enjoy it,” she said with a wink. 

They pulled into the driveway and she shifted in her seat and took his face in her hands, “They love you and you have been incredible with them lately. Especially in light of the funeral and the rumors and father-“

She meant to continue on but he cut her off with a quick kiss that he intended to deepen until Myrcella shifted in the backseat. They quickly pulled apart and shared a guilty look. They got out of the car and Jaime picked up both kids as Cersei led them into the house. Myrcella, with her eyes still closed, allowed a small victorious smile to form on her face as Jaime carried her to bed.


End file.
